1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cocaine aptamer and a method for detecting cocaine using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
James S. Swensen et al, “Continuous, Real-Time Monitoring of Cocaine in Undiluted Blood Serum via a Microfluidic, Electrochemical Aptamer-Based Sensor” Journal of American Chemical Society, 2009, 131, 4262-4266 (hereinafter, referred to as “James et. al.”) discloses a cocaine aptamer represented by 5′-HS—(CH2)11-AGACAAGGAAAATCCTTCAATGAAGTGGGTCG-(CH2)7-MB-3′ (SEQ ID NO: 01, MB represents methylene blue). FIG. 11 is a duplicate of FIG. 3 included in James et. al. As shown in FIG. 11, the reduction current of MB with regard to the cocaine aqueous solution having a concentration of 0 μM (namely, the aqueous solution which does not contain cocaine) is approximately 380 nanoampere. The reduction current of MB with regard to the cocaine aqueous solution having a concentration of 250 μM is approximately 400 nanoampere. Therefore, the S/N ratio of the cocaine aptamer disclosed in James et. al. is approximately 1.05 (=400/380).